<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ее голова должна быть склонена by Graanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877964">Ее голова должна быть склонена</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda'>Graanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apprentice!Bastila, Bastila is apprentice of Revan, Dark Side Revan - Freeform, Gen, Mad Revan, Post-Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Предательство – вовсе не сила. Он усвоил этот урок последним, ты же через него вступила ко мне во служение. Тебе не отмыться, девочка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ее голова должна быть склонена</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Иди, девочка, иди, все правильно. Голова должна быть склонена, и не смей поднять глаз, чтобы увидеть это.</p><p>Еще два шага вперед, во мрак, и тьма способна проникнуть под одежду, внутрь, сквозь глаза, рот, уши, в горло, наполнить без остатка и вывернуть наизнанку — так, чтобы и не было больше никогда яркой девочки Бастилы, позабывшей мать с отцом, учителей и единственный, последний приют на Дантуине, чьи руины она осквернила вместе с мастером, отдав душу ему во служение.</p><p>— Право сильного всегда безгранично, право слабого лишь в поклонении ему. Что может быть чище преклонения перед силой, и что слаще, чем эту силу забрать?</p><p>Бастила не знала: она шла прямо, шаг в шаг за своим мастером, не поднимая глаз, ориентируясь на звук и память. Коридоры в этом дворце всегда оставались прямыми.</p><p>Голова должна быть склонена.</p><p>— Знала ли ты, девочка, предавая своего бывшего мастера, что никогда тебе не сравняться в силе с ним?</p><p>— Как никогда и ему не сравниться с вами, владыка, — смиренно отвечает Бастила, чеканя шаги след в след.</p><p>— Умная девочка, — усмехается он, треплет ее по разбросанным волосам и дергает со всей силы. Свет льется в ее лицо, бьет ножом по глазам, но Бастила не дрожит, глядя в глаза Ревана. После смерти Малака тот никогда не касался ее мягче и ближе чем так, срывая волосы клочьями и указуя на единственное достойное место — в ногах своего владыки.</p><p>— Предательство — вовсе не сила. Он усвоил этот урок последним, ты же через него вступила ко мне во служение. Тебе не отмыться, девочка.</p><p>Он отпускает ее руку, и Бастила вновь роняет голову, склоняя взгляд к темному полу. Ее голова всегда должна быть склонена.</p><p>— Дромунд-Каас, — шепчет Реван, и Бастила идет за ним безмолвной тенью по ступеням, вверх, пока не останавливается у изножья какой-то необъятно большой статуи, на которую боится бросить взор. — Великая цитадель ситхов, бастион тьмы, мир моего хозяина.</p><p>— Хозяина? — голос Бастилы дрожит, руки трясутся: она не верила, что хоть кто-то в мире был сильнее него.</p><p>— Уже мыслишь, как бы предать меня? — шепчет он сотней шептунов ей на ухо, ласкает холодом меча руку, поднимаясь им до груди, и игриво ведет пальцем по кнопке активации. — Не выйдет.</p><p>— Простите, мастер.</p><p>Он не перестает что-то шептать, но она не слышит, загнанная собственным страхом вглубь своего сознания: он почуял это, осознал, понял. Предательство — худший из ее грехов. Она прижимает лицо к груди так близко, как может, упирается глазами в черненый пол: ее голова должна быть склонена.</p><p>— Мой личный Дромунд-Каас будет здесь, где все началось, на Лехоне, — она слышит, как шелестят его одежды, когда он окидывает рукой зал — какой, Бастила не видит. — И здесь же будет захоронен первый столп моего могущества. Смотри!</p><p>Бастила поднимает слезящиеся, нервно дрожавшие глаза. Перед ней в каменном саркофаге лежит Малак, и мгновением позже он навсегда оказывается сокрыт тяжелой каменной плитой с высеченным на ней барельефом его лица — целым, здоровым и более живым, чем любая маска, что она видела на нем при жизни.</p><p>— Смотри, Бастила, — Реван хватает ее за руку и тянет в сторону, а Бастила пошатывается и не успевает за его размашистым шагом, — смотри!</p><p>Он толкает ее лицом в камень, и ужас пронзает каждую клетку ее тела: на нее смотрят ее же каменные глаза. Ей не с первого раза удается встать ровно, когда Реван отпускает ее, но взгляд от камня отвести она не смеет: ее голова всегда должна быть склонена.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>